1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to molecular gas lasers.
2. Background Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications should not be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
The present invention is of a gas laser comprising at least one reciprocating assembly, each reciprocating assembly comprising a driver housing, at least one flow reciprocator, and a driver diaphragm.
The present invention is additionally of a method of producing a laser beam using a gas laser, the method comprising the steps of providing to the gas laser a reciprocating assembly comprising a driver housing and employing within the reciprocating assembly a driver diaphragm and at least one flow reciprocator.
The present invention is also of a circuit for exciting a gas comprising a matched impedance controlled avalanche driver.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a compact, flexible, rapid-pulsed, molecular gas laser.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.